<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Marriage of the Century by FleetSparrow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22533589">Marriage of the Century</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow'>FleetSparrow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>February Fic Challenge 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Weddings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:48:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22533589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce and Selina get married on top of Finger Tower, just as planned.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>February Fic Challenge 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Marriage of the Century</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 2 of my February Fic Challenge.  Prompt:  Fix-it fic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“If this takes any longer, I’m gonna need a couple more drinks.”</p>
<p>Bruce ignored the judge and turned to Alfred.  “She’s not coming, is she?”</p>
<p>“Give her time,” Alfred said.  “Perhaps she’s nervous.”</p>
<p>Bruce frowned.  “She’s not coming.  I can feel it.”  He glanced back at the judge.  “Buy him another round.”  He headed for the roof’s edge, ready to leap off it.</p>
<p>“The hell’s he doing?” the judge asked in alarm.</p>
<p>“Bruce.”</p>
<p>Bruce froze, not trusting his ears.  It was only what he wanted to hear, not the truth.  It had been over an hour.  Selina wasn’t coming.</p>
<p>A light touch landed on his arm.</p>
<p>“Running out on me already?” Selina asked.</p>
<p>Bruce turned in surprise.  There she was, looking as radiant as ever, a teasing smile on her lips.  He stepped down off the ledge and pulled her into his arms.</p>
<p>“I didn’t think you were—”</p>
<p>“I guess so,” she said, still smiling at him.  “Sorry I was unfashionably late.”</p>
<p>“You’re here.  That’s all that matters,” Bruce said, staring at her adoringly.</p>
<p>The judge cleared his throat.  “Are we going to get through this ceremony or not?”</p>
<p>Selina took Bruce’s hand and led him in front of the judge.  The ceremony was quick, just a brief covering of the legal matter, the exchange of rings, and signing from them and their witnesses.  Holly started to tear up and Alfred, ever the gentleman, handed her a handkerchief.  With the papers in hand, they let the judge head back down to hopefully sleep it off.</p>
<p>“Bat,” Selina began.  “I have a confession to make.  I almost didn’t come.”</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>She touched his cheek.  “Because I didn’t know if I could do it.  I didn’t know if I could be so selfish to take you away from who you are.  If I could take Batman away from—”</p>
<p>“You’re not taking anything away, Selina,” Bruce said, covering her hand with his own.  “I’ve learned I can be happy.”  He chuckled.  “Don’t you think I deserve it?”</p>
<p>“You deserve it so much,” she said.  They moved as one, wrapping their arms around each other as they kissed.</p>
<p>Holly sniffed loudly, but it didn’t even faze them.  “I always cry at weddings,” she said to Alfred.  He patted her arm in consolation.</p>
<p>As they headed home that morning, Selina resting her head on Bruce’s shoulder, she played with her wedding rings.</p>
<p>“How many people can the Batcave hold?” she asked.</p>
<p>“I’ve never really counted,” Bruce said.  “Why?”</p>
<p>“Wouldn’t it be nice to have a wedding?”</p>
<p>“We just had one.”</p>
<p>“I mean a real wedding.  With friends and family, and cake, and terrible speeches.”</p>
<p>Bruce laughed and kissed her hair.  “I’m sure it will hold most of the League.”</p>
<p>“Good,” Selina said, smiling.  “We should do that.”  She sat up and grabbed his lapel.  “After we head back to bed.”</p>
<p>Bruce growled and kissed her.  “Anything you want, wife.”</p>
<p>“Mmm, that doesn’t sound too bad, husband.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>